


短篇：24

by syllien



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllien/pseuds/syllien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016/5/8發到專版的。<br/>說好的零番隊短篇，結果因為是宇井視角又是敲地鼠，整個嚴肅到爆炸(推託)。<br/>"24"是最長的，其他篇會很短，所以就分開發了。<br/>當初是想寫一下打地鼠大概是怎樣的感覺。</p>
            </blockquote>





	短篇：24

"24"成員介紹  
有馬 貴將 (頭號問題兒童，天然的天才)  
伊丙 入 (有馬病患者no.1)  
宇井 郡 (有馬左右手二代)  
平子 丈 (有馬左右手一代)  
(發現大家名字都是三個字)  
佐佐木 琲世 (失憶症跟暴走頻發的時期)  
鈴屋 什造 (安定的問題兒童)

路人們(作為諸位問題兒童間的調劑用原創角色)  
山田  
黑髮男性，性格內向，據說神似年輕版本的有馬。聽力很好。武器是標準配備(IXA複製品)  
跟自己在回家路上抓到的甲赫。

佐藤  
褐髮女性，伊丙的仰慕者。曾經因為覺得身高跟其他人差太多(16x cm)穿著高  
跟鞋出任務 被有馬訓了三十秒。(珍貴場面)  
武器是標準配備跟剛畢業的時候抓到的鱗赫。

青木  
黑髮男性，性格相當開朗，跟宇井是從學院時代開始的酒友。是除了平子以外  
唯一能找到有馬蓋章的隊員。  
武器是標準配備跟從前任零番隊員手上接來的羽赫。

 

*"24"

 

宇井仍然記得24區任務的情景。  
有馬只帶上不到20個人，平均年齡大概是24歲。像伊丙那樣年輕得像來參加校外教學的人  
，居然還不少。

「我才剛從6區調回來呢，郡。」青木疑惑的說。「你知道有馬先生為什麼要借調我到你  
們班嗎?」  
「太~開心了！」伊丙得知消息的時候原地轉了好幾圈，蹦蹦跳跳的，柔軟的短髮上粉色  
髮帶跟著飛旋起來。「我終於可以碰到IXA了！只要在休息的時候跟有馬先生借一下~~~~  
」

對正直好青年山田跟青木，宇井只說那是有馬班的新人訓練。  
對重症患者伊丙，他冷冷的提醒她「有馬先生說試作型數量不夠，所以IXA複製版沒妳的  
份。」  
(其實24任務本來就不會用上複製IXA。有馬認為武器還是用他們慣用的就好。)  
伊丙瞬間變成眼睛盈滿大顆晶瑩淚水的小女孩縮在牆角，委屈的癟著嘴，頭上彷彿有幾球  
鬼火在轉圈。宇井毫不留情的把會議備忘錄丟給她，轉身輕快瀟灑地走開。

 

直到出發前的最後簡報，忙著收拾行李的宇井一抬頭，才驚覺同行人數不知何時已經超過  
了20人。  
......怎麼回事，這可是堂堂的敲地鼠---24區探索任務，不是單位旅遊吧!?

十分鐘內吃了三個布丁的鈴屋什造不斷含著湯匙問問題，宇井只想把他從五樓丟出窗外。  
有馬似乎不介意含著湯匙的詭異發音，他回答的耐心程度，幾乎讓在場的所有搜查官感覺  
那天稍晚會下暴風雪。

還有一個沒見過的搜查官坐在角落。像是染了又漂白般，蓬鬆的頭髮黑白交雜，過長的瀏  
海遮住眼睛，年紀大概不會超過25歲。  
他聽青木說那人是唯一沒上台自我介紹的人。  
但在休息時間，有馬像是突然想到什麼，走到那人的位子旁邊和他交談起來。  
他從遠遠的地方就能看見白髮青年笑得燦爛。  
......太可疑了，在有馬先生面前還能笑得出來，這傢伙絕對有鬼。

 

 

24區裡多數的坑道沒有照明。火把會燃盡珍貴的氧氣，蠟燭太占體積，瓦斯燈無法補給，  
他們只能小心使用礦坑探照燈跟手電筒。  
環境宛如煉獄，有時甚至得仰賴喰種留下的模糊記號。

有馬跟伊丙是表現最正常的人，在這樣缺乏光線的環境裡，他們仍然能精準地說出”10分  
鐘之後在這集合”之類的話，就像身體裡自建了不用陽光的時鐘。

佐藤第一天就被喰種追著跑，最後成功驅逐那鍥而不捨的混帳，拔得頭籌。

伊丙太專注在尋找更厲害的喰種，反而忘了提升驅逐數也是重要的評分指標。

鈴屋的指示很簡單。有馬只要跟他說"輪到你了"，鈴屋就會消失在黑暗裡，再拖著屍體或  
切下的什麼殘肢笑嘻嘻地出現。

青木跟宇井一樣選擇小心的穩紮穩打路線，除了有馬以外，兩人受的傷是最少的。  
第一個開始出現裂痕的人，並不是第一天就被食屍鬼追擊而消耗大量體力的倒楣鬼佐藤，  
而是山田。宇井走到遠處抽菸的時候，發現他不斷焦慮的按著手電筒開關。

那個新來的搜查官叫佐佐木。宇井和他聊起新人訓練的小事，他笑的時候就像個笨蛋一樣  
天真無邪。  
宇井曾經問過富良，那傢伙根本就是"蜈蚣"吧?  
富良只是意味深長地看著他，說"你見到他就懂了。"

要是他突然又變回"蜈蚣"怎麼辦?

"你不相信有馬特等的話嗎?"那時富良的語氣突然嚴肅起來。"還是你以為，局長是抱著半  
調子的心態同意佐佐木參加任務?"

 

那天他們遇上了青銅樹的伏擊---天知道他媽的青銅樹怎麼會跑到24區---有個年輕搜查官  
嚇壞了，失足摔進下水道，再浮上來的時候已經變成了浮腫的死屍。沒人知道水底下藏了  
什麼。

身上還有戰鬥留下的血跡，有馬冷靜的指揮小隊換班守夜，連替死者哀悼的時間都沒有，  
所有人沉默而迅速的在基地重新整裝，伊丙摘下屍體的名牌，毫不猶豫的將屍首推入洶湧  
的水流中。  
佐佐木一邊和鈴屋閒聊，一邊從行李中掏出針劑一樣的東西，往自己手上輕鬆  
的扎了一針。  
宇井不用看也知道那是RC抑制劑。看著其他人默默挪離佐佐木一段距離，他感覺這世界真  
的荒謬至極。

 

過了幾天，他才明白佐佐木有多危險。  
這大笨蛋居然撿了屍體上的破爛衣物喬裝，向突然出現的喰種問路。直到喰種警覺不對勁  
出手  
攻擊，佐佐木才有些遲鈍的揮出庫因克，終結對方的性命，還楞楞站在原地看著屍體發  
呆。  
開始行動之後除了指示鮮少和其他人交談的有馬，很罕見的抓了佐佐木訓話，遠遠的都能  
聽見他不斷質問佐佐木是否認清自己的身份。

宇井和伊丙閒聊的時候，伊丙說"有馬先生今天好像比較累噢"。  
他轉頭看了一下蓋著外套倒在補給箱上補眠的上司，默默點了點頭。

然後那一天---所有人都不會忘記的，任務即將結束的那天---好像知道隊員的身心狀態都  
已到了極限般，喰種大舉出擊，宇井和有馬各自帶領的小隊被分散，他還能看得見有馬打  
手勢要他"不要急"，但佐佐木就像被強制分離的幼兒一樣，一直分心去看有馬所在的位置  
。

鈴屋突然湊過來。你要小心噢，他悄聲說，琲世的抑制劑沒帶夠。  
宇井感覺內心一陣寒意。抑制劑不夠?表示佐佐木必須進食嗎?他下到地下之後，一直都只  
喝咖啡啊。

在苦戰一小時之後，宇井再次把小隊聚在一起，檢視路線。  
青木拍拍他的肩膀問，佐佐木呢?  
伊丙小姐呢?  
宇井的心臟瞬間下沉。  
他抓起庫因克向下狂奔，仍然聽見伊丙大叫的聲音。琲世、琲世他--------

所有人都愣住了。

佐佐木在那天以前，沒有放出赫子戰鬥過。  
鮮紅的鱗赫鼓動著，把圍在周遭的喰種切碎剁爛，佐佐木摀著發紅的赫眼大吼大叫，原本  
那個溫馴的人格彷彿從未存在。更讓人感到不適的，是他不斷挖起地上屍體的血肉塞進嘴  
裡，又嘔吐出來，連見慣血腥場面的宇井也感到胸口一陣翻攪。  
伊丙迅速的撤回到小隊旁邊。她看起來沒事，但神情有些訝異。原來琲世，是可以這麼強  
的啊，她小聲說。  
佐佐木的眼睛是睜著的，但對隊員驚恐或厭惡的表情毫無反應。他用赫子拎起一具屍體打  
量著，切挖出赫包，張開嘴--------

郡。他聽見上司的聲音。  
宇井回過頭，發現是有馬帶著剩下的隊員折返了。  
我來處理。

他自認算是跟有馬比較親近的部屬，但那聲音，說著要處理佐佐木的聲音，冷酷得讓人感  
到害怕。

鈴屋後來說，抑制劑不足的話，就只能用強制的方式讓琲世停下來了。  
我想郡可能會下不了手，所以就跟有馬先生說了，他馬上就趕回去囉。

佐佐木那時候喊著有馬的名字。  
宇井現在回想起來，總覺得那聲音聽起來不是單純的理智喪失，而是帶著某種情緒的呼喚。  
是想讓誰來阻止自己、把自己從發狂的泥淖裡，拯救出來吧。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 郡跟入我都很喜歡啊。  
>  比較有趣版本的24區回憶，應該可以在之後的短篇裡寫出來。


End file.
